Grease-like silicone compositions comprising liquid organopolysiloxane and thickening agents, such as zinc oxide powders, aluminum powders, etc., have been offered, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 50-105573, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 51-55870, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 61-157587. However, the problem with these compositions is that they cease to display grease-like characteristics when they contain a large amount of thickening agent, and allowing them to stand at high temperatures leads to a noticeable drop in their penetration and leads to hardening.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grease-like silicone composition capable of containing a large amount of thickening agent and possessing superior heat resistance.